


Beautiful Night

by Juli06



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Em meio a uma tragédia o amor entre Booth e Brennan finalmente vem a tona. E dessa vez não será possível esconder. (Missing Scene - 6x22)





	Beautiful Night

**_Beautiful Night_ **

 

 

_Autor: Juliana Alves_

_Categoria: Missing Scene, Spoiler 6x22._

_Advertências: Insinuação ao sexo._

_Classificação: R_

_Capítulos: One shot_

_Completa: [ x ] Yes [ ] No_

_Disclaimer: Brennan e Booth não são meus, pois se eu fosse HH essa noite já teria acontecido há muito tempo._

* * *

**_POV Booth_ **

 

O relógio marcava 4:47 a.m quando eu a vi entrando no meu quarto e por impulso e, por causa dos acontecimentos do dia, lhe mirei a arma. Mas ao ver lágrimas em seus belos olhos soube que tinha algo errado. Ela se aproximou e disse que se sentia culpada por ser uma pessoa que não mostrava seus sentimentos, da culpa que carregava por ser tão fria com os outros.

Eu a confortei e ela chorou ainda mais, não resisti e a puxei para meus braços. Ela aceitou sem hesitar e se põe a chorar. Estávamos tão próximos que eu sentia o calor de seu corpo colado ao meu, eu tentava de toda maneira acalma-la, mas era inútil ela chorava ainda mais. A dor que ela estava sentindo era insuportável então para não ter que vê-la sofrer a beijei.

Um beijo calmo que demonstrava que eu estava ali para ela e por ela e, que nunca iria abandoná-la. O sabor salgado das lágrimas que ela derramava tornava o beijo ainda mais saboroso e profundo, nossas línguas duelavam para tentar saborear ambas as bocas. Ela se aproximou mais de mim, se isso fosse possível, e emaranhou sua mão em meu cabelo, eu agarrei sua cintura e me entreguei ainda mais ao beijo. Quando enfim meu corpo gritou por oxigênio e me afastei de sua boca.

“Bones, isso está errado. Me Desculpe”. Falei.

“Não, Booth. Esse é o momento certo”. Ela disse. “Eu quero que você me ensine a quebrar as leis da física, quero que você me mostre como dois corpos ocupam um mesmo espaço”.

“Mas Bones, eu não posso...” Eu tentei falar, mas ela me cortou.

“Booth, eu quero. Por favor, não me negue isso”. Ela me implorou. “Eu quero que você faça amor comigo”.

E como qualquer coisa que faria por ela, naquela noite eu ensinei a minha melhor amiga e companheira o que era amar e ser amada. E aquela foi a primeira noite em que fizemos amor.

 

**_POV Brennan_ **

**_[Na manhã seguinte...]_ **

Eu me acordei com os fleches da luz do sol no meu rosto, um pequeno sorriso cobriu meu rosto ao ver um dia tão bonito lá fora. Quando de repente me dei conta de algo me prendendo a cintura e então eu lembrei da noite passada. Lembrei da angústia de parecer tão fria com as pessoas, lembrei da dor de perder alguém de quem eu gostava, lembrei de toda a culpa que sentia. As lágrimas vieram e molharam meu rosto, eu lembro que chorei como uma criança e ele me confortou, me disse palavras doces e acolhedoras, eu não tive vergonha de expressar meus sentimentos para ele, não pra ele. Meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu parceiro e agora meu amante, pra ele eu nunca me esconderia ou teria vergonha, pois foi ele que me ensinou o sentimento mais belo e puro: o amor.

A noite passada foi ótima seus lábios eram gentis nos meus, suas mãos delicadas em meu corpo. Ele foi carinhoso e sensual, tudo com ele era intenso: a cada beijo, a cada toque, a cada declaração de um _“Eu te amo”_ eu sentia a verdade e o amor. E pela primeira vez eu me entreguei e amei, amei como nunca sequer poderia imaginar. Nossos corpos entraram em sincronia numa dança sensual e cheia de paixão nos levando ao êxtase, e não foi preciso de muito tempo antes do clímax e enfim naquele momento nos tornamos um só.

Virei-me em seus braços e o vi dormir tranquilamente e isso me deixou uma sensação de paz. Eu não cansava de admira-lo, ele era lindo, um típico macho alfa. Eu acariciei seu rosto gravando cada marca de sua estrutura óssea, ele se mexeu e sorriu e aos poucos ele abriu os olhos. Ah! Aqueles olhos, cor de chocolate que tanto me encantava e me prendiam, eu sorrir de volta e selei meus lábios ao dele de forma simples e rápida.

“Bom dia, Booth”. Eu disse.

“Bom dia, Bones”. Ele falou e me puxou mais para si. “Dormiu bem?”

“Se dormi bem? Eu nem lembro qual foi a última vez que eu dormir tão bem”. Falei e entrelacei nossas pernas.

“Que bom, pelo visto está melhor. Você me deixou preocupado ontem à noite”. Falou ele. “E por mais que eu esteja feliz e você também, infelizmente temos trabalho a fazer e precisamos ir. Olha a hora”.

Quando olhei para o relógio já marcavam 8:45, eu tinha que está no Jeffersionan às 7:00, além do mais tínhamos que prender um assassino.

“Ok, eu admito quando perco uma luta”. Falei e já ia sair da cama quando Booth me puxou de volta.

“Ei, eu preciso de um beijo, você sabe, para renovar as energias”. Falando isso ele selou nossos lábios. E em um beijo intenso e cheio de carinho ele me deu seu bom dia.

**_[No Jeffersionan...]_ **

Booth me deixou no Jeffersionan ás 9:45hs e foi para o FBI. Entrei no laboratório com um sorriso no rosto e fui direto para meu escritório para Cam não me vê, porém foi em vão ela vinha saindo da minha sala.

“Ei, Dra. Brennan pensei que não vinha trabalhar hoje”. Falou Cam.

“Eu só me atrasei”. Falou um pouco hesitante.

“Ok. O corpo ainda está na mesa e a Angela está ajudando o Hodgins a descobrir a marca na carteira da vítima”. Falou Cam, ela tinha uma expressão que aparentava desconfiança.

“Certo, eu vou para lá”. Falei e fui para sala de ossos

Cheguei na sala e comecei a trabalhar, havia alguma coisa no esqueleto que eu tinha certeza que eu tinha deixado passar. Quase uma hora depois que eu já estava analisando os restos a Angela apareceu.

“Ei, já faz um tempo que está encarando o crânio do Leishenger”. Ela me disse. “Está tentando ele falar com você?”

“Está sendo metafórica?” Perguntei desconfiada. Ela apenas comentou que estava querendo melhorar o humor do ambiente.

Confesso que não ligava muito, eu estava triste pela morte do Vicent, mas por outro lado acho que está escrito na minha testa que eu dormir com o Booth e todo mundo sabe, metaforicamente. Eu não sei o que fazer a respeito disso, essa preocupação está afetando meu trabalho.

Sem muita opção falei que precisava analisar novamente o crânio e Angela olhou para mim com a testa franzida:

“Querida, você disse sobre analisar isso há quase uma hora. O que está acontecendo? É por causa do Vicent?”

“Sim é por causa da morte do Vicent”. Falei e ela esperou eu continuar. “E... Eu fui para cama com o Booth ontem à noite”.

A cara da Angela mudou de compreensão para uma que eu não sei bem explicar, essas coisas só o Booth sabe ler, eu acho que seja surpresa. Ela permaneceu calada e com a boca aberta.

“Você não vai dizer nada?” Perguntei a ela.

“É que eu não posso gritar aleluia com a morte do Vicent tão perto”. Falou ela com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

“Eu acho que só fiz isso por causa dele”. Falei meio hesitante.

“Ok. Espere”. Ela suspirou e tentou se acalmar. “O que aconteceu exatamente depois que você foi para cama com o Booth? Não, antes você vai me dizer como foi ir para cama com o Booth”. Falou ela saltitando de felicidade. Eu sorrir ao lembrar da bela noite com ele. Mas Hodgins apareceu e antes que eu ou ele pudesse falar ela o expulsou de lá e me encarou ansiosa. Sorrindo comecei a contar.

“A minha noite foi fabulosa. Booth foi um cavalheiro, muito carinhoso e gentil, ele... sabe o que fazer para deixar uma mulher satisfeita”. Falei para ela e pela primeira vez desde que tive minha primeira relação sexual senti meu rosto ficou vermelho.

 "Ai, _Sweetie_ , deve ter sido lindo. Imagino o que o G-man fez com você”. Falou ela muito empolgada. “Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro em uma armadura reluzente”.

Nós continuamos a conversar sobre minha noite com o Booth. O Hodgins nos passou algumas informações sobre o caso, eu descobrir que o mastoide tinha sido quebrado e que Broadsky provavelmente estava com a mão quebrada, informamos isso ao Booth e depois de algumas horas recebemos a informação que ele tinha conseguido prender Broadsky.

Ao anoitecer nos reunimos para nos despedir de Vicent, não que isso fizesse algum sentido pra mim, ele não iria escutar, já que ele está morto. Ao passar por uma floricultura encontrei um belo vaso de flores e resolvi levar. Estávamos todos lá, cada um contou o que tinha aprendido com Vicent. Então o Sweets começou a cantar a música preferida dele _“The Lime in the Coconut”._ Após colocarmos o corpo do Vicent no carro eu entrelacei nossos braços e fomos embora. Booth me levou para o apartamento dele novamente.

“Sabe Bones, eu vou sentir falta do Vicent. Ele podia não ter muita noção do que dizia, mas ele era um bom garoto”. Falou Booth.

“Eu também vou sentir falta dele”. Falei e lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Mas antes que elas caíssem sentir seus braços a me envolver e me puxa para que eu ficasse em seu peito.

De tudo que eu aprendi com Booth, de todas as coisas irracionais esse momento é o mais belo e sem explicação que eu posso descrever. Eu e Booth nos encaixávamos como duas peças de um quebra cabeça. O seu corpo se moldava ao meu de forma perfeita.

Estávamos na sala assistindo um filme. Assim que acabou Booth me levou para o quarto e nós nos deitamos, apenas abraçados para sentir a presença um do outro, mas a proximidade de Booth era irresistível e eu não conseguia manter o controle tão próximo a ele. Eu me virei e lhe beijei, um beijo urgente carregado de luxúria.

Booth correspondeu ao beijo e em segundos nossas roupas formavam uma pilha ao lado da cama, eu sentia o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu e isso era a melhor sensação do mundo. Sua boca procurava com urgência meus lábios e os beijava com ardor. Minutos se passaram e ele me fazia chegar cada vez ao limite, a um mundo de prazer do qual nunca tinha visitando com ninguém, eu nunca tinha me entregado a alguém como me entregava ao Booth.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e sabia que iria perder o controle. Eu abracei seus ombros e ele fez seu último movimento e eu então sentir luzes explodindo em meus olhos, naquele momento eu não queria saber de mais nada a não ser ele, meu amigo, meu parceiro, meu amante. A cada toque dele em minha pele eu sentia uma prova de seu amor e eu retribuía da mesma forma. Depois de saciados eu deitei em seu peito e ele me enlaçou pela cintura, ali abraçados nós não éramos Booth e Bones, e sim Seeley e Temperance, duas pessoas que encontraram o amor.

Eu já estava sonolenta quando a verdade me atingiu, eu o amava e o queria do meu lado para sempre, mesmo que não fossemos imortais. Olhei pra ele e ele tinha aquele sorriso maroto no rosto. Acariciando seu rosto eu disse:

“Eu te amo, Booth”.

Ele me olhou surpreso e abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

“Eu também te amo, Bones”.

Ao escutar isso sorrir também e antes de adormecer eu soube que naquela linda noite eu tinha entregado meu coração para ele da forma mais sincera, do modo mais gentil. Foi preciso que o medo nos rondasse para que nos entregássemos, apenas uma noite para descobrir que eventualmente tudo daria certo.

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
